The Black Queen
by stargazer-dreamer
Summary: Everyone knows about the seven kings, but the Black Queen is a mystery to all. She and her clan remain in the shadows of Japan, working in secret. With tensions rising between HOMRA and Scepter 4, and something going on with the Silver and Colorless Kings, the Black Queen must come out of hiding, but will she help bring peace between the kings or let Shizume City go down in flames?


It was another typically sunny day in Shizume City. The air was warm and sunlight shone down on the city streets. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky that day. Anna Kushina was amazed by all the colors around her. A bright red butterfly caught Anna's attention and she focused on it and nothing else. Izumo Kusanagi was too busy harassing his fellow HOMRA members to stop fighting with each other in public to notice Anna beginning to wander away from them, and towards the street. By the time Izumo finally turned around, Anna had already begun to step onto the road.

He panicked and began running after her, "ANNA! LOOK OUT!"

Izumo knew he wouldn't be able to get to her quickly enough. A car was speeding towards her with no intention of stopping. It was lucky for both of them though, that a girl came sprinting out of nowhere and pushed Anna out of the way. The young girl tumbled to the ground, but didn't suffer from any wounds. Her mystery savior however did not share the same fate. The girl was hit by the car previously headed towards Anna and was thrown in the air. Her honey blonde hair whipped around her head and she landed near where Anna was sitting.

"Holy shit!" Yo Chitose yelled out and ran over to the two girls with Kusanagi and Masaomi Dewa.

Anna sat wide eyed and frozen in shock as she gazed down at her savior. The young HOMRA member had never seen this girl before, yet she risked her life for her.

Kusanagi squatted down next to Anna and pointed over to the girl, "Can you tell me how bad she's hurt Anna?"

Anna nodded uncertainly and looked at the golden haired girl with one of her red marbles. Fortunately no one was around, well no one that cared at least. The group was in a bad part of town and had been heading back to the bar before the whole incident occurred.

"She's bleeding a lot and I think her left arm is broken," Anna spoke quietly trying to get a read off the girl. "The hit knocked her out, but she isn't dying. It's weird, she seems to be ok."

"Weird? Shouldn't that be good? Let's just drop her off at some hospital, send a thank you card, and be done with it," Chitose suggested only to get a glare from Masaomi and a shake of the head from Kusanagi.

Izumo sighed and picked the girl up, "We can't do that. You know what people think of us, our reputation. What do you think a hospital is going to do if we bring a girl like her in? It's bound to get to Scepter 4 somehow and then they'll come questioning us."

"Alright, alright! It was just a suggestion," Chitose threw his hands up in defense and helped Anna stand while Izumo began walking towards his precious bar with the girl in his arms. Chitose noticed Izumo's white shirt slowly turning red, "You're getting her blood all over you."

"It's fine," Kusanagi sighed and continued on his path. "I'm more concerned with her at the moment."

The four HOMRA members walked quickly in silence until they got back to the bar. Yo and Masaomi went in first and opened up the door for Izumo and Anna. It seemed the bar was particularly crowed with HOMRA members that day, so Yo and Masaomi cleared the way for Kusanagi. The collective chatter came to a standstill as everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at the girl.

"Someone get me bandages!" Izumo ordered, only to met with a large group of surprised faces. They were still all awestruck by with wounded girl. "NOW!"

He was brought bandages quickly and began wrapping them around her wounds at a rapid pace. The girl's clothes were soaked with her blood now, more than Izumo's, and she was bound to be weak for more than a few days. As worried as Izumo was about the girl's wellbeing, he was just as worried, if not more, about Mikoto's reaction. Would the king send her off to a hospital like Yo suggested and be done with it, or let her stay until she fully healed?

"How do you think she survived? Masaomi questioned.

Yo added onto Masami's thought, "Ya, any one of us could have survived, but that's because we have the perks of being members of HOMRA."

"I have no idea," Kusanagi sighed and continued bandaging the girl up.

By then everyone in the bar was informed of what had happened. They began whispering and messaging other HOMRA members to get their asses over to the bar.

"What are we going to do if she really does have a broken arm?" Masaomi asked. "I don't think we can fix that with some bandages."

Izumo sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "I don't know. I guess she'll have to deal with that herself when she eventually wakes up. Speaking of which, someone needs to be with her at all time."

"Well you're always at the bar Mr. Kusanagi. Why don't you just watch over her?" Shouhei Akagi piped up.

"Because despite you always seeing me here, I do in fact have a life besides managing this bar."

Chitose's hand rose from the small crowd, "I can do it. I'm here all the time so-"

"No," Izumo shot Chitose down before he could finish his sentence. "Anyone but you."

"Aw, come on Mr. Kusanagi! Do you really think I'd try anything with an unconscious girl?! Even I wouldn't stoop that low!"

Izumo avoided the question, "Anyone else?"

Before anyone could volunteer, HOMRA's vanguard walked through the door. Misaki Yata held his skateboard pressed against his left hip and a baseball bat over his right shoulder. He looked annoyed and was about to shout some rude comment at Rikio Kamamoto about why he needed to come to the bar in the middle of a fight when he saw the small blonde on the couch.

"W-Why is there a girl on the couch?!" Yata's face flushed a bright red and he froze in place.

Izumo chuckled. Yata was nervous around girls even when they weren't awake. He would be perfect, "You're going to watch over her until she wakes up."

"WHAT?!" Yo and Yata shrieked simultaneously.

"You heard me," Izumo narrowed his eyes at Yo. "This is a very important task Yata. Can I trust you won't mess it up?"

Yata stood up straight and gave his superior an army solute despite his still pink face, "Yes sir!"

"Good, I'll being going then," Izumo stood up to leave the bar.

"What?! Why?! You just dump this on me and then leave?!"

"Well _someone_ has to tell Mikoto," Izumo opened the bar door. "Make sure none of the boys mess with her, alright?"


End file.
